Tainted Love
by Centrau guardian
Summary: PG subject to change. While Sakura is turning the Clowcards into Sakuracards, she slowly finds herself falling for the Judge. If a love is forbidden, can it survive? S/Y!!! My fave pairing! R/R Plz!


Story Title: Tainted Love  
  
Chapter Title: Whisper  
  
Author: Centrau Guardian  
  
Reviews: Always appreciated =)  
  
Pairings: YuexSakura EriolxTomoyo SyaoranxMeiling  
  
Rating: PG13 foe later content  
  
Warnings: angst, dark, romance, others undecided.  
  
Notes: My first SERIOUSLY angsty fic. Feedback would be highly appreciated, as I want to know if I'm any good at writing angst. Thnx peeps!  
  
Disclaimer: All I own are a few recorded episodes and some pictures and translated songs. I don't own any of the characters * sob sob * I don't own the song either; I'll post the translations up at the end of the fic! Oh, I found the song translations on a website, so if anything's wrong with them it isn't my fault! I'll give you the site address nxt time. Oh yeah, I'm doing a little competition, if anyone can tell me the title of the song, I'll draw a picky, or write a poem with their choice of subject, of course, it's the first person who tells me it! Ok, tht's over and done with, onto the fic!  
  
  
  
//nakenai tayoranai watashi ni  
  
makenai kazaranai anata ga sotto furete  
  
sora has haremashita//  
  
'Watch the stars, can you feel their tears? Silvern tears graced by the purest light?'  
  
'Watch the moon, feel its heartbeat. Can you see its sorrowed face?'  
  
'Do you know why the stars are crying?'  
  
"Because they cannot touch the moon," the murmur escaped her lips and flew upon the gentlest of silvery winds.  
  
//demo  
  
matenai hazurenai yokan ga  
  
iminai youshanai RIZUMU hizamu naze  
  
konna nimo watashi no kokoro ha sora to anji BURUU//  
  
'Can you understand the moons pain?'  
  
"For it cannot reach its beloved stars," she sighed gently, looking with shimmering emerald orbs upon the suddenly lone crescent moon. "Will you ever think of me in that way? Do you long to touch the stars?"  
  
A path made of the gentlest moonlight strands shone straight and true towards her window. She felt such sorrow when she gazed at her love interests power source; oh how she wished to just break down and cry.  
  
Sobs gently racked her body, and she felt the tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes. How could he make her feel this way? Feelings that were forbidden…  
  
She sighed. Can I not whisper his name? Just this once?  
  
Why not? There is no one to hear you?  
  
A single tear fell from her cheek, catching the carefully caressing moonlight before shattering on her hand.  
  
"Yue…"  
  
  
  
Floating silver feathers traced gentle paths along her body, making her feel as if she was dancing with clouds. With eyes softly shut she held her head aloft, slowly raising her face to the sky above; tender streams of molten silver moonlight fell across her face and shoulders.  
  
"Watashi no tsuki tenshi," she whispered softly, and slowly allowed her eyelids to flutter open, to gaze upon the shimmering figure of her…  
  
"Kero!?!"  
  
The small winged teddybear-lookalike hovered silently in front of her face. His short golden yellow fur lifted slightly in the breeze of her exclamation. But he remained still, his eyes occasionally blinking at her as he tried to figure it out.  
  
"Kero!?! Will you stop staring at me like that!?! And douzo move outta my way? I need to go to school," she said the last part in a sort of low growl, noticing that he seemed to be ignoring her. It was eerie having him stare at her like that. Just, staring at her… "Douzo Kero!?!"  
  
Kero suddenly seemed to become aware of his surroundings, but did not for one moment stop staring at Sakura. She was about to threaten him when he silenced her with an interruption.  
  
"Why did you call out 'my moon angel'?"  
  
  
  
Tht's all for now, I know it's short, but it just seemed to be perfect to end it there. More up soon!  
  
Translations:- (Any problems with these plz tell me, I'm only learning!)  
  
Douzo – Please  
  
Watashi no – My (not entirely sure if it needs the 'no')  
  
Tsuki tenshi – Moon angel 


End file.
